Lost
by supersamson
Summary: Rose ran away several years ago. Will Indigo and Tom ever find her? Warning: Rating may change later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Indigo P.O.V

When Rose was fifteen, she ran away. The whole family was in an uproar, as you can imagine. We looked for her everywhere. We even flew Tom in from America to help us in our search for her. It was useless. We all knew that unless Rose wanted to be found, then there was no chance of finding her. The only person who hasn't accepted that is Tom. Rose has been missing for seven years. And for each and every day of those years, Tom's been searching for her.

It was a stormy, gray Saturday afternoon, and Tom and I were at one of Tom's most frequently visited haunts, the airport.

" Hey Indigo;" Tom's excited voice broke into my thoughts. " Look at that girl over there. It's Rose, I know it! The way she walks, the way she holds herself, and her eyes. They're Rose's eyes, I'm sure of it!"

I sighed. Tom has thought he's seen Rose many times, but, of course every time he was wrong. " Ok, Tom, remember all those times you've thought you spotted her. The time you got personally escorted out by the security guard? The black eye you received from the Rose-lookalike's boyfriend? That one airport you are banned from because you got caught stalking girls that you thought looked like Rose? And how can you tell what her eyes look like? She's wearing sunglasses. Besides, Rose would never dress like that." The girl had on a micro mini brown leather skirt, matching tube top, and brown ballet flats. She was all brown, just like that experiment Rose did, seeing what it was like to be all one color.

I watch in amusement as Tom strutted over to the latest Rose-lookalike, and attempt to start up a conversation with her.

" Hey;" Tom stammers as the girl turns around. " You don't know anyone by the name of Rose, do you?"

The girl flashed him a blinding smile and replied " Well, I know someone named Rosie, but no Rose. She laughed, then said " Sorry."

She flipped a strand of chestnut hair over her shoulder and turned around, preparing to walk away, but then Tom shouted " Wait! Do you...umm...want to...ah.. that is.. look, do you want to go out with me?"

The girl smiled and copied Tom's stutter. "Well, umm, ah, eer, sure. Why not?" And after a brief exchange of their mobile numbers, the girl strutted away.

Only after she walked away, I realized, that for once, Tom was _right_. She really did resemble Rose.

-So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Permanent Rose P.O.V

I can't believe it. I, Permanent Rose Casson, simply cannot believe it. I fooled Tom and Indigo!

Two of the most clever people I knew growing up, and I tricked them! I can't help but smile, as I go over my cleverness. And the best thing that my cleverness has caused is that I'm on a date with Tom!

Of course, it's only to find out information about Sarah and Saffy and everyone else...

It was those thoughts that I was mulling over when Tom arrived.

"Hello!" he wanted, " What a dreary day! So sorry I'm late, I had to help move a set of drums out of an attic - it's better if you don't ask. Long story and all that."

I smile. "It's alright."

"How have you been, um, uh,ahh..," Tom's face paled as he realized that he had forgotten to ask my name. " What _is_ your name?"

"Well, ah, you see, my name is.." I trail off, but then inspiration struck me. " Scarlett. My name is Scarlett!"

" Really? What a coincidence! That's one of my friend's favorite names."

Well, duh. Everyone knew Sarah loves that name. I was just about to ask about her, when I remembered that Scarlett does not know Sarah, so she couldn't bring her up.

" How strange." I comment. "Hey, did you ever find that girl you were looking for? You know, the one you mistaked me for?"

" I wish we did."

Good. They don't suspect that I'm me.

" Why were you looking for her?" I question him.

Tom sighed. " She's my best friend's little sister and she ran away."

"And?" I prompt, wanting to find out where they think I am.

"And you know what? Let's not waste our time on such depressing stuff as this."

Drat. Looks like I won't be finding out about my family anytime soon.

"Hey Scarlett? I am going to take you to the most magical place on Earth. Have you ever been on the roof of the library?"

- -S .S.-

Indigos' P.O.V.

" You did what?" I demanded, as Tom told me the finer details of his date with Scarlett.

" Relax, it's not as if i did anything wrong. I only took her up on the roof of the library. Like we did when we were younger!"

Sometimes Tom could be so thick.

"What if she's scared of heights? What if she accidentally fell off? What if you were caught?"

" Scarlett's not afraid of heights, she didn't accidentally fall off, and we weren't caught! If any of those things happened Indigo, do ya think I'd be right here, talking to you?"

I mutter " No, you'd be in jail, or at court."

Saffy shouts from the table where she and Sarah had been eavesdropping on our conversation, " Come on Indy. It's fine, seeing as none of those things happened. How'd she like the roof, Tom?"

Tom thought about that question for a couple of minutes, before replying slowly. " Well..., she _seemed _to enjoy it. She got a faraway look in her eye, and said that it reminded her of when she was younger."

Sarah said " She sounds as if I'd like her. When do we get to meet her, Tom?"

Scarlett is suspiciously familiar. And, I'm not just saying that. When Tom introduces her to us, I'll be busy trying to find why she seems so familiar.


End file.
